summer
by finding-heaven
Summary: Musim panas yang membosankan bagi Oh Sehun dan tetangga baru bernama Luhan. Dan pantai. [ HunHan here! ]


Sehun sudah tinggal di tempat yang sama sejak ia lahir. Dunia yang sama, negara yang sama, rumah yang sama, daerah yang sama. Dan semuanya benar-benar membuat Sehun muak.

Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai negara, atau rumahnya. Hanya saja ia bosan dengan hidupnya. Hidup yang selalu sama dan monoton. Dari dulu, ia selalu menghabiskan hidupnya dengan tidur, makan, bersekolah, belajar, dan bermain _game_. Terkadang ia juga pergi bersama temannya, namun terakhir ia memiliki teman ketika ia berumur lima belas tahun.

Sekarang Sehun adalah pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia sedang menjalani liburan musim panas terakhirnya sebagai murid sekolah menengah ke atas sebelum ia memasuki universitas. Dan liburan terakhir yang seharusnya ia gunakan baik-baik, malah ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak ia bebas dari kepenatan yang ia rasakan di sekolah. Tugas-tugas liburan yang membebani itu telah ia selesaikan semua. Hidupnya terasa lebih membosankan lagi karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun.

Hingga suatu hari, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya pergi, entah kemana. Maka dengan terpaksa Sehun membuka pintu dan ia merasa liburan musim panas-nya tidak membosankan seperti yang ia pikirkan.

_Sepertinya._

.

.

.

**Summer**

Cast: Sehun & Luhan

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Leght: _Twoshoot or **maybe** threeshoot_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Terinspirasi dari berbagai macam ff, komik, dan lagu '**Goodbye Summer**' milik **f(x) ft. D.O**_

.

.

.

"Halo! Namaku Luhan."

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar sapaan yang ceria itu. Seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun, dengan kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"..Luhan?"

"Yap!" pemuda itu –atau Luhan– menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku baru pindah di sebelah rumahmu kemarin, dan kurasa aku harus segera berkenalan denganmu. Kabarnya ada anak seumuran denganku di daerah ini."

"Seumuran?" dahi Sehun berkerut. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh. Kau?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah tertawa ketika mendengar pernyataan polos Luhan. _Dua puluh katanya?_

"Kau–bercanda," sahut Sehun sambil menahan tawa. Matanya kembali memeriksa Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. _Ia lebih pantas sebagai anak berumur lima belas tahun dibandingkan dua puluh_, pikir Sehun.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" seru Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tangannya yang sempat terulur kini tertarik dan ia meraba-raba kantung celana _jeans_nya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan dompet dan kartu tanda pengenalnya. "Lihat."

Mata Sehun menyipit ketika membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kartu tanda pengenalnya. Bukan karena Sehun tidak bisa membaca, hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ditulis di kartu tanda pengenal tersebut. Itu sama sekali bukan _hangul_, dan Sehun tidak membaca huruf lain selain hangul dan alphabet.

"Itu tulisan mandarin?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu mana letak 'tahun lahir' pada kartu tanda pengenal tersebut.

Luhan yang tidak sadar telah menunjukkan kartu yang salah segera melihat kartu itu. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Ah, ini memang bahasa mandarin. Aku malah membawa kartu tanda pengenal China-ku. Sepertinya yang Korea tertinggal di rumah."

Bibir Sehun terangkat setengah, menampilkan seringaian yang menyebalkan, "Bilang saja kalau kau memang masih berusia lima belas tahun."

"Aku tidak–Ah, lupakan. Besok aku akan memperlihatkan kartu tanda pengenal Korea-ku," gumam Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya besok kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Luhan dengan suara lantang. "Kita akan menjadi tetangga–selama liburan musim panas saja sih–tapi tetap saja. Kita akan bertemu setiap hari."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luhan tersenyum, lalu ketika Sehun hampir menutup pintu, ia menahannya.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun hanya tersenyum samar. "Besok akan kuberitahu. Bukankah kita akan bertemu setiap hari?"

"_Ya–_"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menutup pintu. Ketika ia akan kembali menuju kamarnya, ia dapat mendengar Luhan berteriak dari luar,

"Lihat saja! Kalau aku memang berumur dua puluh tahun, kau harus mengajakku ke pantai selama liburan musim panas ini!"

Sehun tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya tertawa di pertemuan pertama. Bukankah itu pertanda bila liburan Sehun tidak akan membosankan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?

_Bahkan sikapnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia berumur dua puluh tahun_, dan Sehun teringat dengan senyum lebar milik Luhan. _Benar-benar anak kecil._

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Luhan benar-benar kembali mengunjungi Sehun. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos biru laut dengan celana pendek yang membuatnya tampak aneh –sekaligus manis.

"Kau tidak bisa diam?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Luhan memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun, dan entah mengapa Sehun mengijinkannya. Sekarang pemuda yang mengaku berumur dua puluh tahun itu sibuk mengelilingi ruang tamu rumah Sehun yang membosankan.

"Tidak ada foto keluarga yang dipajang di sini?" tanya Luhan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan duduk di atas sofa yang sempat diduduki Luhan.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk kembali bertanya. Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah duduk di atas sofa sebelah Sehun.

"Oh ya," katanya tiba-tiba. Luhan mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenalnya yang sama seperti milik Sehun. Sehun segera mengambil kartu tanda pengenal tersebut, yang untungnya bertulisan _hangul_, dan ia terbelalak.

Luhan benar-benar berumur dua puluh tahun. Apa mungkin kartu tanda pengenal ini palsu?

"Ini asli?" tanya Sehun ragu sambil membolak-balikkan kartu tersebut. Kini giliran Luhan yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku mau membuang-buang uang hanya demi membuat kartu tanda pengenal palsu?"

"Siapa tahu," Sehun mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikkan kartu tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akui kau memang berusia dua puluh tahun."

Luhan tersenyum kemenangan. Matanya seolah bersinar hanya karena hal tersebut. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Sehun," jawab Sehun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh Sehun."

Luhan nampak bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan, namun ia membalasnya juga.

"Aku Luhan. Salam kenal, Sehun!"

"Salam kenal, _hyung._"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar delapan belas tahun?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Bahkan ia sudah membolak-balikkan kartu tanda pengenal Sehun beberapa kali. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. _Ternyata begini rasanya ketika usia kita diragukan._

"Kalau tidak percaya, yasudah," sahut Sehun malas sambil mengambil kartu tanda pengenalnya secara paksa. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kupikir kita seumuran, atau lebih tua dariku," gumam Luhan sambil meraih segelas jus jeruk di atas meja. "Ternyata kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ada anak seumuran denganmu di sini?"

"Bibi penjual bunga yang kutemui di dekat sini," jawab Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya."

"Apa?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Memangnya kau baru pindah juga?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun malas. Ia selalu tidak suka bila membahas masalah sosialisasinya yang memang agak–atau mungkin sangat–parah. "Sejak lahir aku tinggal di daerah ini."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal bibi penjual bunga itu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, menandakan bila ia memang sedang tidak berminat membahas masalah tersebut. Luhan yang juga sepertinya tahu bila Sehun tidak mau membahas masalah tersebut hanya diam saja. Ia sibuk memainkan gelas berisi jus jeruk di tangannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang kosong ke arah gelas di atas meja.

Benar-benar _awkward._

"Oh," tiba-tiba Luhan kembali bersuara. Sehun sedikit tersentak karena ia memang sedang melamun, segera menatap ke arah Luhan yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. "Aku baru ingat kalau kau harus membawaku ke pantai!"

"Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Luhan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau lupa? Kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku memang dua puluh tahun, kau harus membawaku ke pantai!"

_Ah ya_, pikir Sehun. Ia sempat lupa dengan hal itu. Jadi lebih baik kalau ia benar-benar lupa saja. "Kau tidak berkata seperti itu kemarin."

"Jangan berpura-pura," kata Luhan sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Ia kepanasan. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku dengan jelas kemarin."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang benar-benar tidak mendengarmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada jengkel. Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Bukan masalahku. Tapi kau harus tetap membawaku ke pantai hari ini."

"Ah, orang tuaku akan segera kembali."

"Bohong."

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Luhan memang berumur dua puluh tahun, tapi sifatnya lebih kekanak-kanakan dibanding anak berumur lima belas tahun. "Baiklah. Tapi pantai cukup jauh dari sini."

"Kita bisa menggunakan mobil milikku," kata Luhan dengan senyum lebar. Ia merogoh kantung celana pendeknya yang longgar itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Kau bisa menyetir mobil?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahi. Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa dan masih saja tersenyum lebar. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana santai yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dikenakan di pantai. Ia juga sama sekali tidak membawa uang atau ponsel.

"Luhan! Biarkan aku mengambil ponsel dan dompetku dulu!"

"Ayolah, Sehun," kata Luhan dan melepaskan lengan Sehun. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan rumah Sehun, dengan pakaian aneh yang membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikan mereka.

_Belum lagi cuaca yang sangat panas_, pikir Sehun. _Aku benar-benar bisa mati terbakar bila ke pantai di cuaca seperti ini._

Namun melihat tatapan memohon Luhan, Sehun menjadi terpaksa berpikir dua kali untuk menolak permintaan Luhan. Dan dengan berat hati, "Baiklah. Tapi ijinkan aku berganti pakaian dan mengambil ponselku dulu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia sedikit berjinjit dan–

Sehun berani bersumpah kalau ia merasa Luhan mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**_ Long time no see_~ Sebenarnya bukan karena malas nulis atau kena wb, tapi komputer rusak. Itu alasan kenapa saya lama banget ga on dan publish ff ; ; So, here! FF HunHan yang mungkin fluff, atau mungkin angst? Lihat saja nanti lah~ Sebenarnya saya mau bikin chap ini lebih panjang, tapi karena waktu yang memang mepet banget.. yasudahlah.

_Thanks for reading!_ c:


End file.
